


Found Family

by aabb_ccdd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aabb_ccdd/pseuds/aabb_ccdd
Summary: Kara Zor-El landed on Earth 3 years ago. She found out that her little brother Kal-El had already been on earth for 20 years. With no purpose in sight, Kara gets lost in the foster system, where she ends up landing in Metropolis. Two months later, Superman appears.Kara is just having a normal Thursday, that is until Superman falls from the sky.Kara has to expose herself to protect her family, and not everyone is happy to meet the 16 year olf girl. Especially Kal-El's adoptive sister Alex Danvers
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Kara Zor-El, or Kara Zorel, as she was known on this planet. She was walking downtown Metropolis, reading the newest article about the amazing new superhero, Superman. Kara snorts as she reads the part speculating about who Superman is. Its funny only because Clark Kent, the man writing the article, is himself Superman. Kara has to hand it to Clark, or Kal-El, his given name on Krypton, he sure does know how to throw off a trail. 

It was quite normal in fact, until a certain superhero dropped out of he sky and landed only ten feet from the teenage girl. A crater spreading out from the harsh impact of the fall. 

Kara froze. There was no reason why a kryptonian should drop out of the and lay unconscious in the middle of the street. 

Others in the area begin to crowd around the crater, pointing and gawking at the unconscious man. Kara's feet stay rooted to where she is, unsure what is really going on. Its only a second before the situation seems to make a lot more sense.

A second male lands just in front of Kara. His body is covered in some type of protective gear, and it has green streaks that spread through the whole armour. Kara recognizes it as kryptonite, the only thing on this planet that can hurt a kryptonian. Kara came in contact with it once, by mistake. She had gone to see where Kal-El had fought earlier on in the day, and had come in contact with the green rock. It hurt, like nothing Kara has ever felt before, but she as able to fight the pain and continue holding the rock.

Kara thinks its because she lived on krypton for 13 years, sadly Kal-El only lived on Krypton for a few months. Somehow her exposure on Krypton helped Kara fight off whatever the Kryptonite did to her body.

Kara watches the man laugh as he stares down into the crater. All of the other bystanders begin to leave as they see that the fight isn't quite done between the two. Kara stays frozen in her spot. She is watching her brother, her little brother that she held close as their parents rushed them to their pods as their planet began to implode, struggle to get back up, his eyes fluttering open as he watches the other man approach him. Kara sees exactly when the fight leaves her brother, when he has given up and decided he is going to let happen to him whatever is going to happen. 

Kara takes a step forward, already regretting what she is going to do next. 

"Hey! You!" Kara yells as she pulls on the shoulder of the layered protection on the males body. The male jerks around at the force of Kara's pull. Stumbling as he tries to keep himself upright. Kara takes a step back, seeing the weapon that the man is clutching in his right hand. 

"You shouldn't be here little girl. This isn't your fight." The man chuckles as he waves around his weapon, gesturing to the area that is around the two of them.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do, asshole." Kara seethes as she rips the gun from the man's hands and throws it, not caring that it must travel all the way to the next city. The man watches the gun launch away from him before turning back to Kara. 

"You aren't from around here, are you?" The man laughs as he sizes Kara up and down. Kara can't help the shiver that goes down her spine as she watches the man look at her. She knows that he would never be able to lay a finger on her, but the idea that the older man is checking out the younger teenage girl still doesn't sit right in Kara's minds, anyone's mind to be specific. 

"Just shut up!" Kara exclaims before sending her fist into the man's face. The man flies a few feet away from her and lands heavily on the ground. He doesn't get back up, so Kara assumes that he had gone unconscious, if it was from the punch or landing, Kara isn't sure, but she hopes it was the punch, so he didn't feel the punch of that landing. Even though the guy is obviously bad, Kara can't help that she cares about whether or not he is hurt. 

Kara jumps down into the crater and lands at Kal-El's side. Kara kneels down next to him and lays her hand on the bleeding wound on his side. She immediately pulls away when she feels the semi-familiar feeling of the kryptonite flowing into her veins and her body. Kal-El watches it all with wide eyes, knowing what the green lines spreading up the teenager's arm mean.

"You'll be okay, Kal-El. I promise." Kara looks up, she hears police sirens in the distance, but she doesn't know if that is what her little brother wants or needs, he obviously needs medical attention, but she doesn't know where he would get that from. There must not be a lot of people who know of her brother's secret, she doesn't know what to do. 

"Is there somewhere I can take you? You need medical attention. I can't do much here." Kara puts both of her hands back on the wound, gritting her teeth at the fresh wave of pain that goes through her arms, but she is able to push pass the pain and continue to put pressure on Kal-El's wound.

"They, They are on their way. I can, I can hear them." Kal-El chokes out, a small line of blood dribbling out the side of his mouth and down his jaw. Kara wipes it away mindlessly, going back in time when she used to do the same thing to baby Kal-El when spit would drip down his chin. 

"Okay, we are going to stay calm until they get here. You, um, relax as much as you can and just make sure you don't fall asleep. I know from t.v. that that wouldn't be a good thing to do." Kal-El huffs out a laugh before groaning out in pain.

"Sorry, I promise I won't joke anymore." Kara assures Kal-El. Kal-El lets out a rue smile before looking behind her. Kara looks behind him and only sees a few people ho have ventured closer to where they are. Phone are out and taking videos and pictures of the two down in the crater. Kara knows they have pictures of her face, she knows that her life is never going to be the same after this. Kal-El was smart to create a second life for himself, Kara is just being thrown into the spotlight.

"Its okay. I guessed it was time that everyone learned there is more than one kryptonian hiding out on this planet." Kal-El locks eyes with Kara again before another smile reaches his lips. 

"Know you?" Kal-El is able to choke out as he lifts his hand to grab unto Kara's arm. Kara looks down at the arm as it falls back down next to Kal-El's side. Kara thinks for a second, whether or not the truth will hurt or help Kal-El. Times like these Kara wished with all of her life that she still had her Mother and Father around to give her advice. They always seemed to know what to do, even in the most uncertain time, like when a whole planet is about to implode on itself.

"Yes." Kara leaves it short and sweet as she focuses on the wound. It causes the pain to flare up in her arms, but its better than having to deal with the hundreds of questions she is sure are running through Kal-El's eyes right now.

"Hopefully they are getting close, I don't know how much longer either one of us are going to be able to keep this up." Kara tries to lighten the mood, but when she look up she still shes the wonder and hope in Kal-El's eyes from the one word she spoke. 

Kal-El opens his mouth, no doubt to ask another question, when they are cute off by a female voice.

"Superman?" Kara turns around to see a women skidding down into the crater to them. She has short black hair and dark brown eyes. Her clothing is all black with a bullet proof vest out on top of her clothing. 

She pauses when she sees Kara, more specifically her hands that are holding the wound on Kal-El's side, even more specifically, the green lines running up her arms. 

"Alex." Kal-El chokes out once he sees the women, Kara feels his body relax at the sight of her, so she knows that help has come for her brother.

Kara removes her hands from the wound and slumps back, the relief is evident when she isn't in contact with the little green rock that seems to be stuck in her brother's body.

"I'm here, you don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of you." The girl whispers as she runs her fingers through Kal-El's hair. Kara frowns as she watches the two of them together. She can't tell if they are lovers, or if they are just friends, but there is a painful feeling in Kara's stomach as she watches the two of them act together.

"And who the hell are you?" Kara looks up and locks eyes with the women across from her. "Doesn't matter, your'e coming with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sits awkwardly in the van bringing them back to wherever these black clothing clad people came from. Three years on this planet and Kara still isn't used to riding around in cars. The pods on krypton were so much more technologically advanced than the big metal contraptions used here on earth.

Everyone in the van seems to either be uncomfortable with the girl in the car, or extremely curious. The curious ones honestly are the most annoying to deal with, the glances that they think they are hiding from the teenager are uncomfortable, along with the exchanging glances they are giving each other after looking at Kara for long periods of time. Kara is really starting to think that they don't believe she is actually kryptonian.

"I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid." Kara grumbles as she stares straight ahead at the other side of the van, hoping that they will make it to their destination soon.

"Well you are half right." Kara hears the woman from earlier mumble. Kara flushes in anger as she looks at her before huffing and looking away. She doesn't know what the woman's problem is but she knows for sure she has something against the teenager after just meeting her.

"Alex, please." Kal-El grunts as he clenches his teeth together. They got the big parts of the kryptonite out of his body, but there are a few smaller parts that got caught in the wound, it still causes Kal-El great pain, but he isn't in agony like he was before. Kara barely feels the kryptonite from where she sits, so she knows that the pain isn't blinding to her brother.

The woman, Alex, huffs in her seat and turns away from me and focuses all of her attention of Kal-El. She doesn't make another smart comment so Kara knows that Kal-El's word means a lot to the woman. It doesn't sit well with Kara, but she doesn't really know what to do with it. She doesn't have either of their trust, Kara will unconditionally trust Kal-El, but Kara does not trust this Alex girl. 

The ride, happily, only last another two minutes before they arrive at wherever they are going. Kara waits until everyone else gets off of the van before following. She gets a good look at the cave-like building they are rushing Kal-El into before she follows after them.

The cave is dark, like one would expect, but one wall is covered with multiple screens that a bunch of people are surrounded around, and the opposite wall is covered in multiple different weapon, knives, guns, and other things that Kara has never seen before. Back in the corner, Kara sees a sight that is familiar to her. She moves closer to the pod she sees before her, she knows its Kal-El's, not just because she knows where hers is, but also because she knows the color and the design on the outside of Kal-El's pod. She should, since she made it alongside of her father. Her father allowed her to make the designs, since her and Kal-El would be the ones looking at it for the rest of their lives. 

"Hey! Did we say you could touch anything?" Alex shouts as she storms over to where Kara is. Kara notices that in her daze that she had lifted her hand and was almost touching Kal-El's pod. Kara retracts her hand quickly and turns fully to the woman storming her way, Kara already knows she is in for some trouble. Its the same feeling she gets when her foster parents get really mad at her. 

"I am sorry." Kara mutters as she turns to have one more look at the pod before she is being dragged by Alex down another dark, dim-lit hallway. Kara follows along behind her, not sure what this place really is and not wanting to get lost here. 

The hallway gets larger the farther that they walk, and soon Kara begins to see small jail cells, the first few are empty, but suddenly Kara sees people behind the bars. Kara slows down a little as she looks at all of the people behind the bars. All the way at the end of the hallway Kara sees one of the prisoners behind the bars, and Kara is certain that she knows the man from somewhere. Kara stops and stare at the man until he turns around fully to face her. Kars gasps as she takes a small step back from the bars and her hand flies up to her chest. 

Kara knows where she has seen this man from before. He was there, on Krypton. He was one of the prisoners that her mother sent to Fort Rozz only months before the destruction of Krypton. Kara wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to do with her life, so she shadowed her mother, the head judge and executioner on Kyrypton, and she also shadowed her father, the head scientist on Krypton. Kara remembers this man because she was the one to make the final choice to send him to Fort Rozz, Kara's face was the last one that this man saw before he was sent to his imprisonment. 

The man seems confused for a second, almost as if he too is trying to figure out where he has seen the girl in front of him before, before his face twist in rage. Kara can only assume that the man has recognized her. Three years is enough time for Kara's features to change, but not enough for her to be unrecognizable.

"You!" The man snarls as he shakes the bars holding him back from getting to Kara and doing whatever hateful and murderous things he has planned for her. Kara gasps again as she falls to the ground in fear. Kara knows that this man would have to really try to even hurt Kara, but Kara knows more than anything what rage can do to a person. Especially a person who was imprisoned on a aircraft in a place where time does not exist for over twenty years. 

"Hey, get up!" Alex snaps when she sees that the girl is on the floor as she stares at the prisoner before her. It was Alex's plan to march the girl next to all of the prisoners in the hideout, just to show her what could happen to her if she ended up being a traitor. One thing the DEO has, is that they always catch the bad guys, it might take a little more effort sometimes, but they always get the bad guys. 

Kara lets Alex pull her off of the floor. She can't kepp her eyes off of the man behind the bars. Kara doesn't feel sorry for him, he had murdered multiple people before he was caught, it was an ideal case, the only reason Kara was working it. It was cut and dry, the only thing was to formally send him to Fort Rozz. Now, Kara can't imagine what he could have done on Earth to make him end back up in a cage. 

Kara is so far into her head that she doesn't notice that Alex is leading her back out of the hallway and back into the main area of the hide-out. She finally breaks out of her daze when she is, not lightly, thrown into a chair. Kara looks around her and sees that she is in a small room, only the table in front of her and the chair she is sitting in. There is another chair but it is in the far corner of the room. It looks exactly like the interrogation rooms you see in the movies. 

"Why am I in an interrogation room?" Kara asks, finally shaken with the whole ordeal that has happened throughout the day. It was just a normal day, a normal day. 

"Well, you need to be interrogated." Alex deadpans as she grabs the chair that was in the corner of the room and sits it across from the table. Kara scoffs at her answer but stays quiet. She isn't going to say anything to anyone until she knows her brother is okay. 

"Lets start with you name. Your full name?" Alex asks as she places her elbows on the table and leans on one of her hands. Her posture screams that she thinks she could better Kara no matter what. Obviously she didn't see how she took out that other guy with only a single punch. 

"Stacey Smith." Kara snarks as she leans back in her chair, pushing back the fear she is still feeling from the run in with the prisoner and just living in the moment that she is in now. Kara learned that after her whole life imploded. Sometimes you have to let go of the things that scare you and make you sad, or mad, and just live in the moment. Kara wished she did this more when she was still on Krypton. There are some days when she struggles to remember her mom and dad, and it only makes the pain so much harder for her to bare.

"I guess it doesn't take a genius to know that your answer was full of teen angst and sarcasm. I don't know if you know this, but we are doing this to help you. We just want to know who you are, where you came from, what you are doing here? From where we stand, you look Kryptonian, but because of your age, that doesn't seem probable. If you have information that can dissuade us from coming to this conclusion, then by all means, tell me. We just want to understand." Alex's voice changes to that of one that is caring and considerate. Kara has watched enough crime shows, and dealt with enough criminals, to know that it is all an act just to make people talk. Kara isn't one of the stupid criminals who is just going to blab her who life to a complete stranger because they showed a shred of compassion to her. 

"I am not saying anything to anyone. Not until I know Kal-El is okay." Kara says firmly, never breaking her eyes from Alex's. Kara sees a shred of shock in Alex's eyes before it is gone and the neutral expression is back.

"Okay. I get that. He means something to you. That much is obvious. You wouldn't have exposed yourself otherwise. I just have one question. Well, more like a statement." Kara raises an eyebrow, showing her annoyed teenager look that she thinks she has protected since she has been here on earth. It wasn't all that hard to learn actually. 

"I never said his name was Kal-El. That's his kryptonian name, so, somehow you know him, you know him enough to know something only a handful of people know." Kara purses her lips a little bit. She knows that she let go that piece of information that can tie back to who she is, but she doesn't care, after talking with Kal-El she is sure a lot more information is going to get out, 

"I'm done talking." Kara smiles at Alex. Alex is now the one to purse her lips as she stares at Kara before letting out an annyoed sigh. "Fine. You can sit in here until we figure something out." Alex gets up from her chair and leaves from the door they both came in from. Kara sighs to herself as she looks around the small room. She doesn't know how long she is going to be waiting here, but she can only assume that she can get comfortable in the uncomfortable chair she is sitting in.


End file.
